


Bad Dream Bad Dream Go Away!

by ringodaisuki



Category: Paradox Live (Albums), パラライ | Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, M/M, ParadoxLive, Paralive, Romance, パラライ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringodaisuki/pseuds/ringodaisuki
Summary: “Paradox Live Opening stage is getting near, but Allen was wrecked because of the nightmare he saw every night in his sleep.With his special power, would Hajun be able to help Allen getting rid of the bad dreams?”[ Inspired by Yasutaka Tsutsui's novel; Paprika ]
Relationships: Allen Sugasano / Yeon Hajun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Nightmares, Started.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to listen to Paradox Live Drama Cd, this story takes place between the scene when Allen fell asleep after done making the song and before they went to perform on Paradox live opening stage.
> 
> This is my first fanfic ;w; comments and critics are welcome but please go easy on me! English is not my first language, forgive me for grammatical errors and mistakes!
> 
> ENJOY !

“Allen!”

"Hey, Allen wake up!"

Hajun and Anz shook Allen's body simultaneously but the owner seemed unbothered. Allen kept whimpering in his sleep,

Hajun frowned in worry “This is bad. Anne, slap him. Hard.”

"what?" Anne turned his head, staring at his Korean friend in disbelief. “Why don’t you do it yourself?”

Hajun turned his head to Anne and flashed a gentle smile, “I’m not a fan of violence you know.”

“Huh?” Anne squinted his eyes upon hearing Hajun’s remarks, “Are you serious? Y’know how painful my slap is right?”

“I know that’s why. We have no other choice.”

Anne sighed, “I got it. Move.” He motioned Hajun to step back so he could stand closer to Allen’s face.

Anne raised his hand "Allen, you know I like you so much as my best friend so please forgive me for doing this. Okay?"

He sighed one more time before finally *SLAPP*

Hajun winced at the sound. It was loud and clear he could feel how painful Anne’s slap is. “How? Is it work?” Hajun peeked trough Anne’s shoulder. He bit his lower lip as he saw Allen still on his sleeping state; his breathing has now become as if he was running.

 _"What kind of dream are you in right now really?"_ Hajun wondered. For some special reason, he knew how dangerous a nightmare can be. Ordinary people probably didn't know if staying asleep while experiencing a nightmare could lead to fatal damages, even dead. That's why at any cost they must force Allen to wake up soon.

“Anne, one more time.” Hajun finally said

"Tch. Our leader is so stubborn huh?" Anne frowned, now feeling a bit annoyed. He rubbed his hand preparing to land a “final blow”.

Anne raised his right hand higher than before. He took a deep breath before finally swung his hand and screamed “OOII ALLEN WAKE UP !!”

Anne’s palm perfectly landed on Allen’s right cheek. The slap sound was even louder than the previous one echoing through the room, along with Allen’s gasp.

Both Hajun and Anne breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Allen finally waking up.

“Hajun? Anne?” Allen looked puzzled as he saw his two friends hovering over him. He was a bit surprised too about how hoarse his voice had become. Well, his voice was usually deep and hoarse but this was as if he just overworked his throat and didn’t drink for two days.

“Are you okay?” Hajun asked softly

"What is wrong with you really?? We tried to wake you up since 30 minutes ago geez." Anne added, he sounded annoyed but Allen could sense how worried he was too.

Still laying on his bed, Allen rubbed his temple “I’m sorry..” was all he could say. There's nothing wrong he was sure of it. As far as he remembered, He was fell asleep after finishing their song "BAE". Now he woke up in his room, he assumed that Hajun or Anne or both of them moved him here. There’s nothing wrong except the nightmare he saw. _“that dream... shit.”_ Allen's massaged his forehead, the nightmare was too intense it got him dizzy even though he could only remember some scenes.

“I will get you water.” Hajun’s voice brought Allen back to reality. He was lost in thoughts, trying to recall but at the same time, also trying to erase the nightmare he just saw from his mind.

Allen pulled himself up to sit, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you and Hajun.”

Anne was now sitting on Allen's desk, crossing his arms "I got it that you must be tired from waking up all night producing our song but you kept moaning and whimpering in your sleep that's why Hajun and I couldn't help but panic. You even screamed a few times! Geez.."

Allen laughed awkwardly “ahaha is that so? sorry my bad”

“You don’t have to apologize for having a nightmare, Allen.” Hajun was back with a cup of something hot in his hand.

"oh, you make tea?" Anne asked

Hajun shook his head as he walked towards Allen, “Warm milk.” He sat on Allen’s bed, as he handed the cup.

"Hahahaha" Anne burst on laughing, "Milk? Seriously Hajun?"

Allen also raised his eyebrow, his face was telling Hajun something along _“do you think I am a kid or what?”_

Hajun sighed, speechless by the reaction of his two friends. "Well, this can't be helped. I wanted to make you a tea but Allen, you have no tea in your kitchen. All I could find are beer, wine, coffee, and milk. I warmed this for you so now hurry. Drink it."

“Eeh~ then isn’t beer better? Beer is like the best drink that works on many occasions," said Anne.

But Hajun completely ignoring Anne and his words. “Are you going to make me hold this cup forever, Allen? I said drink this now. Before it gets cold.”

Allen stared at his Korean friend, he could see Hajun’s face that full of concern slowly showing a bit of irritation.

"I understand.." Allen sighed as he grabbed the cup from Hajun's hand. He knew very well his yellow-haired friend rarely gets angry, and that's what makes him scary.

“I think it would be better if this was a coffee," Allen mumbled between his sips.

Hajun tilted his head, “Why? Are you now afraid of sleeping, so you want to keep yourself awake?”

Allen almost choked upon hearing Hajun’s remark, surprised his friend could exactly know what he’s thinking.

“Oi oi~ Hajun,” Anne chuckled, “Allen is not a kid. It was just a nightmare! right, Allen?”

“Of course. It’s just a bad dream. I’m just too tired that’s why I guess.”

Hajun was about to open his mouth to say something but restrained himself to do so. He’s been friend with Allen for quite long, he knew Allen’s character well. That guy was sometimes just too stubborn to admit when he had a problem.

As he quietly sipping his warm milk Allen could feel Hajun’s gaze fixed on him. It made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Allen glanced to see Hajun’s face but he totally could not read what his friend was thinking. Hajun was good at controlling as well as hiding his emotions. Most of the time he was smiling, so people around him knew when Hajun’s face got serious it means ‘you’re in trouble’.

“What?” Allen finally broke the silence.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Huh?”

“Your cheek..”

Allen’s body slightly stiffened as Hajun’s palm rest on his right cheek. He blinked repeatedly, surprised why his body reacted this way. And it didn't help when he realized that Hajun's face was now up close as the Korean boy shifted closer to him. 

"It's red. Your cheek.. does it hurt?" Hajun's voice not only sounded worried but there's also a hint of sadness in it and that made Allen even more flustered, he couldn’t bring his gaze to meet Hajun’s.

“N-now that you mentioned... it- it kinda stings." Allen gulped. He’s now starting to feel strangely hot and hoping Hajun didn’t notice it. _“why the hell I’m stuttering really! Gosh- maybe my body is very exhausted.”_

Anne who previously was busy on his own; looking at his phone, he’s now staring at his two friends in confusion. Hajun was staring intently at Allen while stroking the latter's cheek. Meanwhile, Allen was sheepishly avoiding the korean boy’s gaze.

“What are you guys doing? Suddenly being all lovey-dovey.”

“w-What?! We are n- “

Before Allen could finish whatever he was about to say, Hajun cut in “Anne, you probably want to see what you’ve done.”

Allen was quite taken aback by how easily Hajun changed his voice to his usual gentle carefree tone.

Anne just stood there, puzzled. It took a moment for the pretty boy to get what Hajun means. “AH- the slap!”

“O-oi wait up!” Allen almost dropped his half-empty cup of milk when Anne hastily join him and Hajun on the bed. “I almost dirtied my bed you know!”

“Just shut up and let me take a look.” Anne grabbed Allen’s chin, forcefully turning the leader head towards his direction so he could get a better view.

And there, Anne saw it. “Oh..my God- what a good job I’ve done!" Anne couldn't help but burst on laughing. A hand mark was printed on the ‘poor’ Allen’s face.

“Anne, that's your fault you know," Hajun said. Although he tried to manage his voice as calm as possible, he couldn't help but snickered eventually as he also found it funny.

“Hey but it was your idea!” Anne replied, still laughing.

Allen pouted slightly as he looked at his two best friends making fun of him. "Was it that bad?" He rubbed his right cheek as if trying to erase the slap mark.

"I more wonder how could you don't feel any pain even after I slapped you that hard," said Hajun.

“Ugh-" It's not like his body was made of steel or something or he had some kind of superhero power. He was just an ordinary human being. But after he managed to wake up from his dream, it felt like his mind and his whole body went numb. As if the nightmare sucked everything within him and now he's left with nothing but an empty body.

And of course, Allen couldn’t tell Anne and Hajun about it. Even though they're close friends but still, it just seemed so childish and exaggerating.

“God but this is just hilarious.” Anne rubbed a tear that came out from the corner of his eye with his long and beautiful index finger. “I am sorry Allen. Hajun asked me too, he said we have no other choice.”

Allen let out a sigh. He was a bit sullen actually, but he couldn't be angry with them, right? They were indeed just trying to help. "It's okay. But have you tried to just pour water on my face instead of using physical abuse?"

“Hajun, answer it.” Anne nonchalantly passed the baton to Hajun.

“Oi Anne you should at least-”

"I am sorry Allen." Hajun quickly cut Allen's speech. He knew if he didn't jump in, his two best friends would just keep arguing like usual. "That idea didn't cross my mind, we were too busy ' _saving your life_ ’”

Allen squinted his eyes upon hearing ‘ _saving your life_ ’ phrase. It sounded too exaggerated. _What does that even mean?_ Allen thought. Well, Allen remembered Anne said something about Hajun has some kind of _‘psychic power’_ but does that even exist in this modern era? Plus, it was just a nightmare. What so life-threatening about having a bad dream, right?

“Also... I think throwing water on your face also counted as ‘physical abuse’, right?” Hajun added.

Allen gave up, he couldn’t possibly win upon that Hajun’s nonchalant, yet innocent smile. Yes, he didn’t even know how to describe what kind of smile it is. It was something that only Hajun could do. That smile somehow made people didn’t want to argue with him. That’s why Allen thought that Hajun could be frightening sometimes.

Hajun saw Allen somehow seemed lost in thoughts again. “Don’t worry, Anne’s palm might disappear as time passes. If we compress your cheek with ice now, it will be fine.”

“Eyyy~ Don’t worry much,” Anne put his arm on top of Allen's shoulder and headlock him. Again, this sudden action caused Allen to almost spilling the milk in the cup he'd been holding. 

"Anne!" Allen snapped but the long-pink haired man completely ignored it.

"If my handprint on your face doesn’t disappear tomorrow. You can simply say that you got it from one of your exes ~" said Anne in Mischievous voice.

Allen growled lowly, feeling frustrated with this ‘ _special’_ friend of him. Just like how he couldn't get Hajun sometimes, Allen also often could not understand Anne's way of thinking. That's why both of them often argue, but somehow it always ended up with Allen got scolded by Anne. 

“We better maintain our image since we joining Paradox live and not causing stupid scandal," Said Allen, suddenly being serious.

"Aiming for a decent image I see.." Hajun rubbed his own chin, contemplating what the leader just said, "well it's said that the winner of the competition is decided by audiences voting, so I guess staying out of trouble can be one of the strategies to gain public's sympathy. Right?" Hajun flashed a smile.

“Why is that though~?” Anne pursed his lips, his face was telling that he didn’t really agree with his friends. “If people gossipping about us, wouldn’t it help us getting more attention?”

Hajun palmed his face and sighed “That’s not how it works, Anne.”

“But I’m right, ain’t I? Image is not that important as long as our music is superb, right Allen?" Anne tightened his headlock and pulled Allen's closer, "What happens with your _‘One day I’ll definitely surpass Bureikan!' “_ Anne dramatically clenched his fist as he mimicked Allen's deep voice.

The leader only stared at Anne for a few seconds, and as if he was somebody who just got his memories back, Allen abruptly stood up and dropped the cup he’d been holding on the bed.

"ALLEN! Look what you did!" Anne shrieked echoing across the room. Unfortunately, the milk spilled over his clothes, some even got in his pretty long hair. 

Hajun had a good sense, he quickly moved away when the _disaster_ happened _._ "What a mess.." Hajun said quietly as he saw the spilled milk on the bedsheet and Anne's hair and clothes.

“Guys! Our song!” Allen exclaimed, standing on his bed completely ignoring what just happened. No, he didn’t even notice the cup or the spilled milk, his mind was now completely focused on one thing; Paradox.

“Did you guys listen to the song already?”

Anne who was now busy wiping the spilled milk on his hair with tissue, glanced sharply, "You hip-hop otaku.. look what you've done to my pretty hair and clothes. Dammit." He grumbled.

“How was it? It- it’s amazing, right!?” Allen shifted his gaze between his two friends, eagerly wanting to know their response.

Allen jumped towards Hajun, “Hajun!” He grabbed the Korean boy's shoulders tightly as he stood on his knees before the latter, "What do you think about the song? Did you guys submit it already??"

Allen's voice was full of enthusiasm, no one can stop Allen Sugasano when it's about hip-hop. Hajun even could almost see the burning fire within Allen's eyes. And Hajun liked that; Allen's fiery passion.

"It's great. Anne and I really amazed, we totally love the track." Hajun smiled reassuringly as he patted Allen's hand.

A smile bloomed across Allen's handsome face. That smile was a mixture of joy, relieved and contented.

"But we haven't submitted it yet. Thought you still want to add something, so we waited for you.” Anne added, still busy cleaning his clothes. “We let you sleep till past noon. But since we must submit the track today before midnight, we decided to wake you up. That’s when we found apparently you stuck in nightmare wonderland and it took forever to bring you back here.”

"W-what time is it now??" Allen sounded a bit panic, her eyes quickly roamed around the room looking for a clock.

"Allen, Calm down." said Hajun gently, "We still get enough time. Now probably still around 5 pm."

Upon hearing that Allen hastily jump off the bed, “Then let’s send it to their email now!”

“Nothing more to add or change?” Anne asked.

"No. It's already perfect." Allen grinned. He clenched his fist tightly full of determination, his eyes burning with passion. "With my music, I will prove ourselves!"

Anne and Hajun couldn’t help but smile. Yes, this was why they like Allen. This was why they’d been together, everything was for one thing. “Let’s do it, leader.” said both of them at the same time

Allen was about to head to his studio room when Hajun suddenly called out his name “By the way Allen..”

Allen stopped and turned, “What?”

"I guess you better take a shower first. Anne and I can take care of it you know, sending our track to paradox email," said Hajun, his eyes were fixed on Allen's shirt. The shirt was soaked in sweat as if showing how intense the nightmare Allen went through in his sleep.

Again Allen, he saw something in Hajun’s eyes. There’s more than worry and concern, but Allen didn’t understand. “Oh- I will shower later. Paradox is way more important now.” He grinned.

Hajun just stood in silence as he watched Allen walked out of the bedroom.

“What’s up? is something wrong with Allen?” Anne asked, now stood next to Hajun, crossing his arm.

But Hajun didn’t respond. His mind was lost somewhere, he just could not stop thinking about Allen and the nightmare he experienced in his sleep. And whether it’s possible for him to help his beloved friend.

Feeling impatient, Anne snapped his fingers repeatedly in front of Hajun’s face “Oi Hajuunn!”

"Ah- Oh.." Hajun blinked few times as he was now back in reality. "Sorry. I was daydreaming ehehe.." He grinned and scratched his head innocently

Anne breathed out a sigh, suddenly feeling frustrated "Geez. Allen.. and now you." Anne palmed his face, then slowly shook his head "I guess this paradox thing is slowly exhausting our body and mind."

Hajun chuckled “Well, let’s just do our best Anne. We can’t disappoint our leader.”

“Yeah, right.” Anne smiled, “But Hajun..” Anne’s face suddenly looked serious. “Is Allen really okay? Well, he now looks alright. but that time.. when he’s talking in sleep, he looked like he was in so much pain” 

Hajun and Anne’s gaze met. Hajun could see that Anne also sensed there’s something wrong and he’s worried.

"Don't worry, Anne. Allen is strong. He's stubborn but strong. And he has us," a gentle-reassuring smile spread across Hajun's face. "For now let's just see how things are going." He patted Anne's shoulder repeatedly

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**\- NEXT CHAPTER -**

_"Allen, Do you know that nightmares brought by subconscious mind are often related to our traumas?"_

_"Huh Entering my dream? Tch, stop fooling around."_

_"Then.. Shall I have you let me appear in your dream tonight?”_


	2. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place 3 days after chapter 1 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's reading this fic.  
> As you know Paradox live story is currently ongoing, there are still many things uncovered about the characters' background and stories. I tried my best to make it as little out of character as possible..  
> I hope you enjoy.

"Hey, you really told him, didn't you?"

Surrounded by the aroma of old books, Anne and Hajun sat across each other.

Last night Anne received a mail from Saimon, their linguistic professor. The mail content was moreover about punishment for skipping class two times in a row, and a warning if the three of them did not submit the assignment within two days, they welcomed to repeat the class in next year. Of course, upon reading that Anne hastily call Hajun to inform that and they agreed to meet at the library at 10 AM since obviously, repeating a class is not a possible option for them.

"Un~ I did so," Hajun replied indifferently, busy flipping through a book on his hand. “I texted Allen soon after you called me. I even forwarded Saimon sensei’s mail to him.”

Anne crossed his arms, annoyed. “Why we have to do this realllyy? Write 5 books’ summaries plus reviews and submit it tomorrow??“

Hajun closed the book as he heaved out a sigh. "Anne this is a library, not a club. Keep your voice down."

“Urgh-!” Anne pulled his own hair in frustration, “Moreover the books that Saimon sensei picked each has like what- 400 pages? We have no time for reading!” 

"Well, this can't be helped. Like Saimon sensei said, we skipped sensei’s class two times in a row so we must carry the punishment.”

“I mean- Saimon sensei also joining paradox live rap battle, right?? We need to practice and write other tracks. He’s supposed to be considerate to us..” Anne plopped his head down on the desk, dropping the last sentence to a grumble.

Hajun shook his head as he stared at his pink-haired friend pathetically, “Anne, that’s why you need to stop whining. Use your head to finish this asap.”

“Huh?” Anne lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed with Hajun’s remarks. “Who are you calling me stupid, stupid.”

“Eh? But I didn’t call you stu- “Hajun’s voice trailed off as he saw Allen figures heading towards their desk. “Oh, Allen’s here.”

Anne quickly jolted and turned his head to find the red hair’s male, “Allen ! ! “

All eyes on that floor reflexively directed at Anne and Hajun's desk as Anne's voice echoing throughout the supposedly- quiet library.

On the other hand, Hajun could only covered his face with his palm; embarrassed, as he felt other students were glaring sharply.

“Good morning,” Allen’s tone sounded weary, but cheerful, “sorry I’m late!”

Just as Allen dropped his body on the chair next to Anne, the pink-haired boy playfully slapped Allen’s back, hard enough to make the red hair groaning slightly.  
“Good you come! I was about to kill you if you didn’t join us here.”

"Are you alright?" Hajun's eyes met with Allen's, but the latter only blinked a couple of times, puzzled.

Anne snickered as he hugged Allen’s from the side, “Oi Hajun, what are you saying~? Allen is a man, why would he get hurt from something like that geez. I didn’t even slap Allen’s back that hard! ”

“Yeah it doesn’t hurt..,” Allen nodded, “Besides I think I’m used to be Anne’s punching bag? haha,” a short giggle escaped from his lips.

The Korean leaned back in his seat and sighed in disbelief, sometimes he forgot that his two best-friend could be so dense at times. “No I mean you look awful, Allen.”

“Eh-?” Anne who finally got what Hajun meant, forcefully turned Allen’s head to face him then cupped the red hair’s cheeks with his hands. “Oh my God Allen! I just noticed you really look so unsightly!”

“Anne hush! Cut your voice down.” Hajun snapped, purposely trying to remind Anne yet his voice also loud enough and gained even more attention from the other students who were trying to study in peace.

Still cupping Allen’s face, Anne’s expression turned grimmer as he observed the red hair’s face. The red hair boy surely looked like a mess. His eyes were red as if telling the world he'd been staying awake the whole night. Underneath those tired eyes were visible large-dark circles that even a thick makeup wouldn't be able to cover it completely. The more Anne observed, the more he noticed the fatigue and stress that shown in his best friend's a supposedly handsome face.

Allen quietly grabbed Anne’s hands from his cheeks and putting them down. “I am okay, really." He flashed a big grin and innocently scratched his head, trying to reassure his two best friends. 

Anne put his elbow on the desk and propped his head with his palm, his eyes stared intently at Allen, "Are you? Your face really looks like a rumpled clothe y'know."

“True.” Hajun nodded in agreement.

“Well.. I guess I’m just a bit overworked myself writing our next tracks.”

From their gazes, Allen could tell that his two best friends seemed doubtful about it. It was true though- part of it, yes, he spent the night on his studio working on their new songs. But actually, there's another reason why he pushed himself so damn hard these past few days, the reason why he chose to stay awake at night, Ignoring his body needs to get some rest.

He couldn’t help but slightly fidgeting as the anxiety started creeping on him. He wanted to tell the truth but, _it might sound like a lame excuse, right?_ Allen thought to himself. It was just too silly and childish if he told his friends that he could not sleep at night because he’s afraid of _that-_

“Are you perhaps having nightmares again?” said Hajun suddenly, his voice was calm as usual, yet there’s a hint of concern in it.

“No that’s not it!!” said Allen, too fast and too loudly.

“I’m sorry hehe~” Anne flashed a smile to the surrounding as he indifferently apologized, he then slapped Allen’s arm and whispered “Allen keep it down! we’re in the library.”

“I- I am sorry..” Allen said quietly, almost like a mumble. He could feel that Hajun outstared him and it made his heart somehow slightly clenched. _Maybe it’s because he’s quite taken aback with what Hajun just said, yes it was just as if that Korean boy could read his mind_.. Allen pondered.

"Allen so you have that nightmare again huh?" Anne repeated Hajun's previous question.

“N-no..” Allen stuttered, his throat strangely felt dry. “it.. it has nothing to do with nightmares!” he brought his gaze down, staring on the wooden table and clenched his fists tightly, trying to calm his anxiety. “I told you right? I didn’t get enough sleep cause I was working on our new songs,”

Even though the three of them had been friends for a quite long time, and Allen himself didn't have any best friends other than Anne and Hajun who could completely understand him and share the same goal, there are still some issues that Allen found it hard to explain to. Moreover, _“afraid to go to bed because of the nightmare”_ totally seemed like a silly matter, Allen certainly didn't want to make the two worried over something like that. Paradox live rap battle should be the most important and the top priority for the three of them.

“Allen seriously, don’t push yourself too much,” Anne patted the red haired’s shoulder gently, “We are a team. We have to work together! Right, Hajun?”

Hajun smiled then clapped his hand once, “then Let’s hurry to finish this assignment together so our Allen can go home asap and get a good sleep later~!”

Allen exchanged gazed with the other two and breathed out a sigh of relief as he smiled, "Thank you, guys..."

_Yes, that’s right._

_Everything would be fine_

_I could fight against the world, as long as they are with me._

_Paradox live.. BAE will be the winner_.

Allen said to himself.

* * *

**Later at night**

The sound of keyboard typing that’d been heard for about three hours now stopped and followed by an exaggerated sigh.

Allen’s gaze drifted from his laptop before him to the thick book next to it then back to the laptop screen, “Still only half-done huh?” He murmured to himself, dishearten.

This noon Allen not only was late going to the library but also forgot to bring his laptop. So that time, only Hajun and Anne who were busy working on their assignments while Allen just sit and read, occasionally help threw some ideas here and there. That's why Allen felt bad, so he volunteered to do the last two books. But maybe now, he’s kinda regretting of his choice.

“It’s amazing they could finish writing summaries and reviews for 3 books within 6 hours..” Allen smiled to himself, somehow feeling proud of his friends.

He glanced at the clock on the right wall. Almost 11 PM.

Allen took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, yawning. It’s not even past midnight yet he fell so drowsy already. Was it because he’d been forcing himself to stay awake for the past few nights? He wondered. Guess now he sort of understood why human needs sleeping. He felt like his sanity slowly fading away.

Regardless, he didn’t want to sleep. Not yet.

Allen stood up. A groan escaped from his lips as he stretched his body.

_Ding dong_

Allen stopped his little exercise as he heard the bell rang. He once again glanced at the clock and tilted his head slightly, wondering who might that be. Anne and Hajun said they had appointments tonight so they wouldn't be able to come to practice at his place or help with Saimon sensei's assignment.

“Yes I’m coming, wait a minute!” Allen shouted when the bell rang impatiently.

Allen's eyes slightly widened when he found his Korean friend standing before him as he opened the door, “Hajun?”

“Annyeong~!” Hajun chirped, half of his face was covered in a choco brown thick muffler. The yellow-haired boy didn't wear his usual round glasses so Allen could see his eye-smile clearly.

"What are you doing here? Thought you said you have an appointment somewhere?"

Hajun frowned, “Oi, Are you not gonna let me in first?” He rubbed his palms together and blew some air for warmth. “It’s freaking cold!”

“O-oh, sorry.” Allen stepped aside to let Hajun in but his eyes wandered at the night sky outside. The snow was falling. Allen’s mind wandered as his eyes captived the view before him. It just looked like somebody was pouring milk-powder from above and that thought made Allen smiled in amusement.

“I see you haven’t completed our assignment yet, huh?”

Allen heard Hajun’s playful tone. The Korean was now sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, the muffler that previously wrapped around his neck was already folded neatly next to him.

“I’m sorry,” Allen breathed out a sigh as he closed the front door, “It’s half done already, I’m sure I can finish it all tonight.”

“Your paragraphs here even are not connected.” Hajun’s eyes fixed on the laptop screen, scanning through Allen’s writing. “How could you’re so bad at this? And yet you are great at writing at song lyrics.”

Allen clicked his tongue upon hearing Hajun’s words as he opened a fridge, “Coffee? Beer?”

“Beer please~” the Korean replied cheerfully.

Allen plopped himself down next to Hajun and handed a can of beer, “So, are you here to mock me or help me?”

Hajun glanced at Allen who was now gulping down his coffee, “ I’m here to help you.”

“Thank you but you already did your part this noon with Anne, It’s only right if I’m the one completing the rest.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I am here to help you fight your nightmares,” said Hajun almost nonchalantly as he sipped his beer.

“E-eh..?" Allen blinked a couple of times, couldn’t comprehend what he just heard.

“Allen be honest with me. You had not slept at all for these past few nights, right?” the Korean said with quiet intensity, making eye contact with the red-haired.

Allen averted his gaze and said nothing.

Hajun took Allen’s silence as _‘a Yes’_ and continued, “That’s dangerous, Allen. Human needs to sleep. Do you want to get sick?? and It will not only affect your body but also your mind."

“Do you think I didn’t know that??” anger crept into Allen’s voice, “I feel like I’m going crazy already.” He covered his eyes with his palm and sighed quietly.

“is it really scary for you? The nightmares?”

The red hair nodded, but it took him a moment to find his voice, “I hate to admit but yes.”

Hajun placed his hand on top of Allen’s shoulder, “Then let me help.”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t bother yourself for something trivial like this.” Allen’s tone stiff and surly. “Besides, how are you going to help me really?” he scoffed.

“From what I know, Nightmares tend to be caused by stress, anxiety. By assessing your dreams, we might find a clue of what's triggering them to appear and then thinking of a way to make them disappear. And....” Hajun paused his explanation, studied his best friend with his level gaze. “do you know that nightmares brought by our subconscious mind are often related to our traumas?"

Allen stared into the distance and replied coldly, “You sound like a shrink.”

And after that the two just sat quietly for a few minutes, occupied with their own minds.

“Do you know a novel called ‘Paprika’?” said Hajun finally.

Allen nodded once. “Yeah, I know.” He then exchanged gaze with the other boy and arched an eyebrow, “What? You’re going to enter my dream?”

"Yes," Hajun replied, his tone serious.

“Huh entering my dream?” Allen forced a laugh then slapped the table quiet hard, “Stop joking around dammit!”

“I am serious,” said Hajun firmly, his eyes bore into Allen’s. With fixed expression, Hajun continued, "But I won't do exactly like Paprika. Paprika is a psychiatrist and I'm not. She could enter people's dreams using some kind of scientific device, but I'm gonna use a psychic power."

“Huh? psychic power?” Allen let out a snort. Obviously fed up by Hajun’s irrational talk “Cut the crap!” He grabbed Hajun’s by the collar, about to land a punch. “You think I’m gonna believe that? Do you think I’m a kid you can mess around?!?”

The Korean boy only smiled and said calmly, “Then, shall I have you let me appear in your dream tonight?”

Before Allen could say a word, Hajun pushed him on the floor.

“Wh-!” Allen yelped as his back slammed the floor. It happened too fast, causing the red-haired too dumbfounded to grasp what was going on.

“W-what the hell are you doing? “Allen glared at his friend who was now on top of him. Hajun's hands gripped Allen's shoulders strong and tightly, pinning him down. “What the-! Get off of me now Yoon Hajun!”

Hajun smirked playfully and shook his head, "Mhm~ nope."

“M-move..!!” Allen gritted his teeth as he struggled to break free, “So you really came here to make fun of me huh!?” he pushed Hajun’s chest trying to break free but failed. _Was his body just too exhausted or was Hajun always been this strong?_ Allen wondered.

“I told you I’m going to help. How could we win Paradox live if you continue harming yourself?”

Allen stared angrily at his Korean friend. At this moment he’s really thinking that the one who lost his own mind was Hajun, “Move now or I’m going to kick your ass.”

A mischievous chuckle escaped from Hajun’s lips. “I don’t think you’ll be able to do that.”

Allen winced in pain as he felt the grip on his shoulders tightened.

“I’m the expert of this kind of stuff.”

“Huh? What stuff?” Allen gave the Korean a blank look.

“Hmm, people won't call me 'a sadist' without a reason.. right?"

Allen unconsciously gulped as he watched Hajun’s lips curled into a smirk. That supercilious gaze through half-lidded eyes made Allen felt irritated. It totally felt like Hajun enjoyed teasing him like this.

"O-oi.. you don't mean to put me to sleep forever, right?" Allen couldn't help but laugh nervously. He tried to wriggle his legs, but Hajun sturdily pressed Allen’s tighs together with the side of his knees.

“Listen,” Hajun heaved out a sigh, "I am not a psychologist or a psychiatrist like Paprika. The one who can heal our wounds is ourselves. But..,” his voice trailed off. As Allen seemed to pay attention to what he said, Hajun continued, "I can teach you how to fight those nightmares"

Hajun’s lips curved upwards forming a very sweet yet assuring smile **,** “Trust me, Allen.”

Upon seeing that smile, Allen suddenly lost of words. They’ve been friends, but it’s the first time Allen thought that Hajun looked astonishingly beautiful. It’s not only about that smile, but also something about his eyes. He shouldn’t cover his pretty eyes with that weird round glasses, Allen thought to himself. Hajun’s pale skin and his golden silky hair, Oh how Allen suddenly wanted to stroke it just to feel how smooth and fluffy it might be. But of course, he didn’t dare to do it.

Hajun gently caressed the red haired’s cheek with his thumb and Allen unconsciously held his breath as he felt the touch. Their eyes locked on like magnets.

As if enchanted, Allen finally gave in as Hajun’s face drew closer to his.

"Shh. Relax..." Hajun smiled once more and closed his own eyes as the tip of their noses touched.

Hajun's warm breath that brushed across his face made Allen's heart's beating crazily. It was so loud, he could hear the sound of his heartbeat through his own ear. His nervousness made him instinctively clutched Hajun's sleeves and shut his eyes. Allen didn’t even want to imagine what kind of face he’s making right now. His face probably painted in red tomato from embarrassment he's feeling right now.

“H-hajun...” Allen’s voice trembled.

Hajun didn't respond. Instead, Allen could hear the Korean was whispering in a voice he couldn’t decipher. Strangely the red hair found himself concentrating on the voice. No, he did not interested in whatever words Hajun murmuring about. Allen was just simply enjoying the sound of Hajun’s whisper voice, it’s so soft, pleasant and alluring.

Flickering yellow lights like fireflies started appearing, floating around the two as Hajun continued his whisper chant. It gave Allen such a strange sensation. His body felt light, the sleepy sensation was attacking him, yet he did not want to resist cause it felt good. His mind went blank, all the worries and pressures on his shoulders were rusting away.

Allen never felt this peaceful before. He wondered if this was what people called 'serenity'.

Enveloped by Hajun’s whispering voice

Hajun’s scent

Hajun’s warm breath

Allen's consciousness slowly fading away

Away

Fallin

Deeply

Into the dreamland

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the start of the adventure! Ugh.. I hope I could write it as detailed as possible to make it more engaging ;_;  
> I know my writing probably not good enough.. but if you like this story, kudos and comments would be appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
